culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Dreamer (Supertramp song)
| Format = 7" single | Recorded = | Genre = Progressive rock | Length = 3:33 | Label = A&M | Writer = Rick Davies, Roger Hodgson | Producer = Supertramp, Ken Scott | Audio sample? = | Certification = | Last single = "Land Ho" (1974) | This single = "Dreamer" (1974) | Next single = "Bloody Well Right" (1974) | Misc = }} | Format = 7" single | Recorded = Pavillon de Paris | Genre = Progressive rock | Length = 3:15 | Label = A&M | Writer = Rick Davies, Roger Hodgson | Producer = Peter Henderson, Russel Pope | Audio sample? = | Certification = | Last single = "Take the Long Way Home" (1979) | This single = "Dreamer" (Live) (1980) | Next single = "Breakfast in America" (Live) (1980) | Misc = }} "Dreamer" is a hit single from Supertramp's 1974 album Crime of the Century. It peaked at number 13 on the UK singles chart in February 1975. In 1980, it appeared on their live album Paris. This live version was also released as a single and hit number 15 on the US charts, |title=Billboard charts at Allmusic |accessdate=23 November 2008}} number 36 in the Dutch Top 40, and number 1 on the Canadian Singles Chart. Background "Dreamer" was composed by Roger Hodgson on his Wurlitzer piano at his mother's house when he was 19 years old. At that time he recorded a demo of the song using vocals, Wurlitzer, and banging cardboard boxes for percussion. Hodgson recalled, "I was excited – it was the first time I laid hands on a Wurlitzer." Supertramp cut their own recording of the song in imitation of this early demo. The band performed the song on the BBC's ''Old Grey Whistle Test show in 1974, during which John Helliwell can be seen playing the rim of a wine glass on top of his keyboard to achieve a certain sound effect. The song was used in the films The Parole Officer, Wild Thing and The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle, as well as its trailer. Track listings All songs were written by Rick Davies and Roger Hodgson. 1975: 7" vinyl single Side one # "Dreamer" – 3:33 Side two # "Bloody Well Right" – 4:26 1980: 7" vinyl single US version Side one # "Dreamer" (Live) – 3:15 Side two # "From Now On" (Live) – 6:44 European version Side one # "Dreamer" (Live) – 3:15 Side two # "You Started Laughing" (Live) – 3:50 Personnel *Roger Hodgson: Wurlitzer electric piano, lead vocal *Rick Davies: Wurlitzer electric piano, Hammond organ, lead vocal *John Helliwell: celeste, glass harp, backing vocals *Bob Siebenberg: drums, percussion *Dougie Thomson: bass guitar Cover versions The Italian singer Renato Zero released a cover of this song called "Sgualdrina" on his 1977 album Zerofobia. References External links * * Category:Supertramp songs Category:1975 singles Category:1980 singles Category:Songs written by Rick Davies Category:Songs written by Roger Hodgson Category:Song recordings produced by Ken Scott Category:Live singles Category:1974 songs Category:A&M Records singles